The invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to connection of a coaxial cable to a circuit board.
Wiring systems are often used to transmit information from one electronic system to another electronic system. For example, information is transmitted from one phone to another phone during a phone call, from a cable television provider to a multiple televisions, from a computer processor to a video display terminal, and the like.
The use of coaxial cable has become more prevalent in communications and other systems because of its advantages over two-wire systems, such as having a higher bandwidth. That is, coaxial cable can be used to transmit information at higher speeds than with a two-wire system. Often, wiring systems are terminated at a piece of electronic equipment for processing of the transmitted signal. The connections to terminate the wiring at the electronic equipment can degrade the quality of the signal, thereby causing errors or limiting the speed of information transmission. Each connection has some return loss associated with the connection and the return loss may vary with the quality of the connection. Therefore, to reduce return losses, the number of connections should be reduced and the connections should be high quality connections.
Numerous systems and methods for connecting a two-wire wiring system to electronic equipment are known. Connecting a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board with reduced return losses, however, can be challenging. Existing systems and methods for connecting a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board do not sufficiently reduce return losses to acceptable levels in many circumstances.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for connecting a coaxial cable to a circuit board, the connection having relatively reduced return losses.
The invention is directed to connecting a coaxial cable to a circuit board, wherein the connection has relatively reduced return losses.
An apparatus is provided for connecting the coaxial cable to the circuit board. The apparatus includes a tube and an extension member. The tube secures the coaxial cable such that an inner conductor of the coaxial cable may be directly connected to the circuit board. The extension member is connected approximately longitudinally along the tube and extending approximately radially outward from the tube such that an outer conductor of the coaxial cable may be coupled to the circuit board.
A circuit board is provided for connecting the coaxial cable to the circuit board. The circuit board comprises a substantially planar substrate having a void, a first electrical contact surface located in the substrate and located along a first side of the void, and a second electrical contact surface located in the substrate and located along a second side of the void. The void receives a portion of the coaxial cable.
A system is provided for connecting a coaxial cable comprising an inner conductor and an outer conductor to electronic equipment. The system comprises a circuit board and an apparatus as described above.
A method is provided for connecting a coaxial cable to a circuit board. The coaxial cable comprises an inner conductor and an outer conductor. The method comprises placing an end of the coaxial cable, including the outer conductor, into an attachment mechanism, connecting the attachment mechanism to the circuit board, and connecting the inner conductor directly to the circuit board.
The above-listed features, as well as other features, of the invention will be more fully set forth hereinafter.